dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Chamber of Fate
One of the chambers in The Everfall. It is located under the Chamber of Lament. Room Details *Rooms: 2 *Chests: 9 *List of loot obtainable from the chamber Enemies There are three groups of creatures that can appear in the main room: #Chimera, Gorechimera, and a Lich (which can summon up to 4 Hellhounds at a time) #Drake with Harpies #Firedrake (x 2, only during the quest By Royal Decree III) The enemies in the second room are: *Succubi *Gargoyles *Harpies *Giant Bats Once the creatures in the main chamber have been defeated, the other enemy group will often appear after leaving and re-entering the chamber. After both groups have been defeated, they will reappear after one week. Notes *The trio of Lich (plus its attendant summoned Hellhounds), the Chimera, and the Gorechimera is considered one of the hardest encounters in the original game. **Silence is effective here. *Saurian Strategy Vol. 2 and Lich Tactics (chests 8 and 7 respectively) may be found in here. Videos File:Solo Fighter vs the Chamber of Fate. Victory in 68 seconds. No damage against a Lich, Chimera and Gorechimera.|Without a shield, the Arisen must use speed to overwhelm the enemy before they can begin their onslaught. The best defense is good offense. Hard mode demonstration with no shield, armor, pawns, buffs, curatives or Wakestones used. Target the Lich first to prevent it from summoning Hellhonds and casting Bolide. Then target the Chimera and Gorechimera. Cut off their Snake tails and use high stagger attacks (like the jumping heavy attack) to keep them stunned and unable to mount a counterattack. File:Solo Strider vs the Chamber of Fate. No damage. Victory in 45 seconds.|A demonstration of the "Double debilitation" strategy, using only a Rusted Bow and Golden daggers. Badly outnumbered, the Arisen avoids being overwhelmed by slowing down her enemies with Torpor and blocking their spells with Silence. Use speed and constant movement to evade attacks, and slay the weaker enemies first before engaging the Gorechimera last. Cutting off the Snake tail stuns Gorechimeras and buys valuable time to eliminate the other foes on the battlefield. Hard mode demonstration with no pawns, armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones used. File:Mystic Knight vs the Chamber of Fate. Victory in 25 seconds.|Using Abyssal Anguish and a Mage Breaker mace (Ice enchanted), a Mystic Knight demonstrates the priority by which this battle is made easier (start with the weakest) : Lich, Chimera, Gorechimera. File:Strider with only Rusted Daggers vs Chamber of Fate. Victory in 48 seconds. No damage.|Hard mode demonstration with no armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones used. The key here is to inflict Torpor on the entire battlefield and let the pawns mop up the debilitated enemies. File:Sorcerer vs Drake, Harpies, Succubi, Gargoyles. Victory in 39 seconds. No damage.|The Arisen pre-casts High Maelstrom, then runs into the arena to trigger the enemy spawn. All of the smaller flying enemies are sucked into the Maelstrom and slain, while the Drake is finished off with High Miasma. (no Succubi or Gargoyles shown.) File:Sorcerer vs Lich, Chimera, Gorechimera, Hellhounds. Victory in 34 seconds. No damage.|The Arisen pre-casts High Maelstrom, then runs into the arena to trigger the enemy spawn. Inflicting minor damage on the battlefield, the Arisen runs further into the arena in order to allow the enemies to engage her pawns. High Miasma is used on the remaining enemies. Category:Locations Category:Everfall